


Benefits of Panicking

by NikeScaret



Series: Benefits of Panicking [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Valentine's Day Fluff, and each other, and they deserve happiness, they are my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Damian is confused when Jon shows up with chocolate and a question on his tongue.He ends up panicking and does the best thing in this life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/gifts).



> This is trash. Absolute trash. I just wanted to write something for these two dorks for Valentine's Day, and it ended up like this. It's not even in time for the holiday.
> 
> Not satisfied with it or the title in any way, shape, or form, but whatever.
> 
> Poorly edited because I'm tired.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day~~~

Damian was unaware of Valentine's Day. He was.

Damian would deny any illusions that he did before, because he _didn't, Grayson stop laughing._

So. Damian was unaware of Valentine's Day and it's traditions.

So when Jon showed up, homemade chocolate in hand and a truly adorable blush on his face, Damian was, predictably stumped.

What was he supposed to do? Accept? Does the mean that he accepts Jon’s feelings? Does he give a gift back? Does he give him a kiss?

Damian doesn't _know_.

So he just sorta…stands there with his mouth slightly open and heat rushing his cheeks.

Jon’s small smile falters and falls when he does nothing. He turns around to leave, a sad, dejected look on his face, and Damian _panics._

(Yes, he panicked, _Drake, do you want to lose an eye?)_

So he grabs Jon by his cape (they're both in costume because the crazies in Gotham tend to _'show their love’_ by causing mass mayhem) and pulls him back and-

Presses his mouth against Jon’s. Purely because he doesn't want to be sad, of course!

(...Shut up, Todd, _I didn't ask you!)_

It's one of those moments where time seems to stop, so it seems like it lasts for forever, but in reality it only lasted two seconds.

(Best two seconds in Damian's life though.)

There's a bout of awkward silence between them, both of their cheeks crimson like his Robin suit, before Jon breaks it with a laugh that Damian found out a month ago that he adored-as much as Alfred's little meows when he wants attention-and smiles again and says, “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes for what?” Damian replies, because his mind is stuck on thirty seconds ago, _he can't believe he just did that, why did he do that?_

Jon gives him a peck on the lips, sending Damian’s mind into another spiral, and asks, “Will you be my Valentine?”

Damian takes a good minute to digest these words, commit them to memory, and then turn his brain back on so that he can give Jon his answer.

“Yes, Kent. It is a yes.”

Jon breaks out into a grin and he lifts Damian into the air, spinning around and shouting with glee.

(The next few minutes were filled with cuddling midair and kisses. It's the best time of Damian's life.)

(Yes, thank you for the offer, Father, but threatening Jon it's not appreciated.)

The internet is flooded with pictures of the two of them only a hour later.

Jon can't be happier; Damian, well… he learns to live with it.

Besides, his Beloved is happy, and so he is happy.

All is well.

(Until there's speculation that their relationship is not real.

In retaliation, Damian takes a picture of them kissing and hugging and sends it to the news.

Soon, the whole world knows.

Damian is content.

Jon? Well, he's just as happy as before.

The Batclan isn't.

But that's a story for another day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was trash


End file.
